THE BEST DAY EVER!
by Roses-r-red
Summary: What happens when Dani, Matt, & Jessie go to a really weird WWE House Show? Find out here!
1. My Disclaimer!

Note from ~DaNi ThE gReAt!~  
  
Ok I forgot to put the disclaimer in when I typed it so this is it. I own no one in the WWE but ohh the things I would do if I did...*droolz* Ok any ways this story came from a joke me & my friends made when we went to a house show last night & were joking around. So as much as I wish some of this would happen it didn't! ( But any ways this is funny so if you don't like hearing people get made fun of I don't suggest you read this. 'Cuz well I find making fun of people really fun! So don't flame me if I say some thing you don't agree with 'cuz you have been warned! So either don't read it or suck it up! But I do hope you enjoy! 


	2. THE BEST DAY EVER! Watch out Best Week e...

The Best Day Ever!  
  
Once upon a time in land named St. Paul Minnesota there was a group of 3 teens named Matt, Dani, & Jessie. They went to a WWE house show together. Well they got to there seats which were pretty kick ass by the way. So as the 2 girls were reading the Divas swim suit magazine they took from Matt & getting unusual looks from the guys walking by then Dani had an idea.  
  
"I know! Let's go down to the ring to get a picture right by the ring." She said.  
  
"Good idea!" said the other 2.  
  
Well they try to walk down to the floor when a guy that looks like a mix of Booker T & Sean Paul stopped them.  
  
"You can't go down here with out a ticket." said Mr. Wannabeperson.  
  
Well they told him they just wanted a picture & he could go with them but he said no. So they all went back to there seats before the show was about to start. Well all was going well till the match of Y2J vs. Christian & his big ears. Well Christian started to hit Y2J in the face & Jessie couldn't take it any more. So she got up & ran in the ring & hit Christian with a chair & scenes it was the sexy Ref he really didn't care 'cuz he hated Christian & his big ass ears.  
  
"You saved me!" said Y2J as he hugged Jessie.  
  
"Ahh it was nuttin I couldn't let him hurt your pretty face!" She said blushing.  
  
"Wow! I think I love you!" He said as they hopped on his white horse (Which was weirdly enough parked by the ring) & went out the door into the sunset.  
  
"That was pretty cool...." Dani said as Matt nodded. Well then all of a sudden Mr. Wannabeperson told them to get up 'cuz he had to show some stupid people that they had the wrong seats. Well that made Dani mad thinking the next match would be like Matt or Edge or some one like that. Well all of these people walking past them making it impossible to see was kinda pissing Dani off 'cuz she was too short to see any thing any ways. So when Mr. Wannabeperson finally walked back Dani 'accidentally' kicked him.  
  
"HEY YOU KICKED ME!" He yelled.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!" She said.  
  
"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!"  
  
"NUH HU!"  
  
"UH HUH!"  
  
"You suck go away!" Dani said.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
So just as Dani was about to get kicked out Edge came running down the isle to stop him.  
  
"You can't through her about Booker wannabe!"  
  
"She kicked me!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Hey if she said she didn't do it she didn't!" Edge said.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" said Mr. Guy.  
  
"Because I love her!"  
  
"COOL!" said Dani.  
  
So then Edge speared the bad guy & picked her up in his arms & they ran away to Alabama to get married 'cuz age is the last thing they have to worry about there.  
  
"Damn why is every one leaving me!" Matt complained. Till he was informed that he would the special guest ref in the match between Lita & Victoria vs. Molly & Gail Kim. So he was a very happy guy. Then later him Lita & Trish all went clubbing & then to Michigan were bigamy is legal & got married.  
  
THE END! 


	3. OkWhat really happened!

What Really Happened  
  
Once upon a time in land named St. Paul Minnesota there was a group of 3 teens named Matt, Dani, & Jessie. They went to a WWE house show together. Well they got to there seats which were pretty kick ass by the way. So as the 2 girls were reading the Divas swim suit magazine they took from Matt & getting unusual looks from the guys walking by then Dani had an idea.  
  
"I know! Let's go down to the ring to get a picture right by the ring." She said.  
  
"Good idea!" said the other 2. Well they try to walk down to the floor when a guy that looks like a mix of Booker T & Sean Paul stopped them.  
  
"You can't go down here with out a ticket." said Mr. Wannabeperson.  
  
Well they told him they just wanted a picture & he could go with them but he said no. So they all went back to there seats before the show was about to start. Well all was going well till the match of Y2J vs. Christian & his big ears. Well Christian started to hit Y2J in the face & Jessie couldn't take it any more. So she got up & ran in the ring & hit Christian with a chair but unfortunately his big ass ears absorbed the blow & didn't affect him.  
  
"That's not good..." Jessie said as she ran from Christian who wasn't happy & looked really funny all mad like that. Just when she thought no one could save her to her rescue came Rosie riding in on a donkey.  
  
"Do not fear Citizen Jessie I am here to save you!"  
  
"AHH! How do you know my name!?!" She said backing away.  
  
"I am secretly stalking you because I am madly in love with you!" He said coming closer.  
  
"Y2J HELP ME!" She cried but then realized he was no where to be seen.  
  
"SEXY REF!" She looked for him but he was gone too.  
  
"CHRISTAN PLEASE SAVE ME!" She said turning to him.  
  
"You called my ears big!"  
  
"No that was Dani."  
  
"AND I SAID YOU HAVE A DEFORMED HEAD TOO! HAHA!" Yelled Dani from the audience.  
  
"Any ways I think it would be funny" He said as he pushed Jessie out of the ring into Rosie's arms & they rode away on the donkey into the sunset & all that could be heard was a lot a swearing from Jessie.  
  
"Maybe we should have helped her?" Matt said.  
  
"N'ah she'll be ok." Dani said waiting for her hotties. Well then all of a sudden Mr. Wannabeperson told them to get up 'cuz he had to show some stupid people that they had the wrong seats. Well that made Dani mad thinking the next match would be like Matt or Edge or some one like that. Well all of these people walking past them making it impossible to see was kinda pissing Dani off 'cuz she was too short to see any thing any ways. So when Mr. Wannabeperson finally walked back Dani 'accidentally' kicked him.  
  
"HEY YOU KICKED ME!" He yelled.  
  
"NO I didn't!" She said.  
  
"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!"  
  
"NUH HU!"  
  
"UH HUH!"  
  
"You suck go away!" Dani said.  
  
"Leave now!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Ok fine!" Just then Sylvain Grenier & his poodle came down & looked at Dani.  
  
"Oh La La I think I am in love!" He cried looking at Dani.  
  
"Oh I think I smell frog legs..." Dani said.  
  
"She even insults me like a French person."  
  
"Leave me a lone Frenchy!"  
  
He then puts Dani over his shoulder as she tries to get away scream "But I hate French people." She was then carried off against her will.  
  
"Wow that must have sucked." Matt said then truing his attention back to his magazine. Then he was informed that he was the special guest ref in the Divas match. So he ran down there a very happy man. But then was informed that the match between Lita & Victoria vs. Molly & Gail was canceled & he was now to ref a match between May Young & Moola vs. Jazz & Nida. He screamed as he tried to run away into the locker room. He then ran into the closest door he could find. Which just so happened to belong to Val Veins who just so happened to be thinking of a new porno to make. He then looked at Matt & sighed getting that lovey dovey look in his eyes. With that Matt took off fallowed closely by Val. He was never saw again.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
